customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ottax14
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ottax14 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Meighan (help forum | blog) Hey - I'm also a big fan of Transformers, as you can see by my username. I'm also the bureaucrat of the Transformers Movieverse Wiki, which I can also give you a link to :) [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 02:04, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, Ottax. But yeah, the Wreckers are awesome. Aside from Leadfoot and Topspin, I really like Roadbuster. Have you seen Dark of the Moon? [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:10, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, the Hero Factory Prison Center may not be all ''that gone. And I'm sorry, but I had to remove some of the content from the Mega Prison article because I never gave permission for you to use it. Sorry, and I don't really like the way that it's used. BTW - jokingly, nothing is bigger then the prison center :P [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!]] 01:12, December 24, 2011 (UTC) http://transformersdarkofthemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Also, I don't know if I'll be able to enter. I'm sorry. But have a good Christmas, or whatever you celebrate! [[BIONICLE: Universe|'''Lord]] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:36, December 25, 2011 (UTC) You can use the Prison Center, but not in the Mega Prison article. What do you plan to use it for? Also, I had a good Christmas. I recieved all six 3.0 Heroes, as well as several other Lego sets. I also got the Black Phantom, Splitface and Rocka 4.0! Not to brag, but I have nearly every HF set. I never got around to collecting BIONICLE because I backed in and out of liking it back then. But anyway, Rocka XL is one of three sets for Hero Factory that I don't wish to get. I don't really want to get the Furno Bike and Bulk 1.0 (because I already have Bulk vs. Vapour). But I'm glad to hear that you had a good holiday as well :) [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:01, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:MoS No, thank you for reading this! I usually get peeved when I tag a page as cleanup and the creator doesn't seem to aknowledge it. THis made my day. :) DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 05:27, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, you've gotten all of the heading and most of the teamplates, but some of your pages are missing infoboxs/character templates. I've found some grammar problems also (I'll fix as many of those as I can ;) Other than that, the pages are okay. DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 20:35, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Answers #Yes. #For what purposes? #Thanks, but I might stick to the prison center for now. #Go to your preferences. I can send you a copy of mine from their and explain how to modify it. #Transformers: Animated - Tom Kenny, the movies - Charlie Adler (voice of Corroder). [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Ottax14, this is Rulepoke315, the creator of the Arena Championship page. I have heard that you have edited the Arena Championship page. Thank you for making my page better! You can edit any of my pages, as long as you send me a message about it. Thanks! Rulepoke315 22:17, January 11, 2012 (UTC)Rulepoke315 Honestly, I'm not too sure if I will, Ottax. I'm quite busy on a few other Wikis'. Sorry. I'll make my best attempt. [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:11, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Cyber Hunter Hey, this is 21bub21. I saw that you created a Cyber Hunter suit for Oli Death. I created that upgrade, and all the ideas and right of use, and I'd like it to stay specific to my own characters. Please edit your article, or make your own upgrade. Thanks. [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']] GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 23:35, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure. :) [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:07, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Re Okay. I'll find them and delete them. I love deleting things >:) DOWN WITH POOR GRAMMAR! [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 01:41, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Re Dun worry, it's cool. [[user:21bub21|'~=21bub21=~']] GREEN Ftw!!! MOC'ers UNITE! 16:15, February 4, 2012 (UTC) DELETE Hey, Ottax. One of your pages is a candidate for deletion. Just letting you know. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 18:21, July 13, 2012 (UTC) You already deleted him.... TwinkieCraft Heya, I believe you wanted to go on my server! I need pvp testers, preferably away from Vancouver. http://www.mediafire.com/?z2c2h25h8pvhftl FOLLOW THESE STEP TO THE LETTER if you wish to enter the legendary realm of TwinkieCraft: I am assuming you have Windows. If otherwise, reply to me. 1. Download the above link. 2. Open you start menu, type in %appdata%, in the little white box where you can type stuff in. 3. OPen that file, and locate your .minecraft file. Delete it, or back it up by copying it. 4. If you choose to back it up, you must delete it from %appdata% 5. Open the downloaded file with WinRAR. 6. You'll find a .minecraft file in the downloaded file. Drag it into %appdata%. 7. Start minecraft. DO NOT MESS WITH MY ACCOUNT. IP: 96.49.2.24:25565 8. Enjoy! Ok.But I heard I have to pay??? I dont have any dollars aunfortuantely so I can I test without the commands then??? Also are the mods all ready on it or do I need to get them??? FoC is gonna rock! (talk) 07:53, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Please follow the steps....Please. I hate having to answer questions like "do i has to downlud mods, 2?". You won't BELEIVE how many of those questions I have to answer. Just follow the steps, and don't ask questions. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 15:12, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Sig. You like drugs? That doesn't sound very kid-friendly to me. Just as swearing is not allowed here because it isn't kid-friendly, drugs aren't either. [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 20:46, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Thanks! [[User talk:Wikishmid|'Have you read the Manual of Style yet? If not, DO IT NAOW.']] [[User:Wikishmid|'Wikishmid']] 05:00, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Boomerang of Pure Epicness! What happened.... This place looks weird :D Anyways, really, you said I was gonna come back, and I'm gonna come back to change some stuff. Im takin down some of my pages, and yeah. If there's any other things that I missed, feel free to tell me :D Signed, Drayko... RE:TC times Yes, an instant messeger is perfect. Facebook or skype works for me. The server is being booted up now. Don't break anything. I'll op you since permissions aren't ready yet. Gimme your MC name. I'm assuming you know some basic commands for multiplayer. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft Server and Wiki! Talk page=Client! 17:49, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I dont have Facebook but I have skype.I will oepn it once I remember my password. Also when you see my MC name you might know its me because the name is one of my MoC's last names. Assaultimus Is coming to HF! (talk) 18:24, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Articles to Expand Hey, Ottax, I was wondering if you would be able to expand two of your articles: XL-er and Hydra. I must say that the Hydra looks fantastic, and I believe that it's worth expanding. If you would be able to, please take some time to expand both articles. But if you'd like, I can delete them both. It's your decision. :) [[User:Starscream7|'Days of Future Past']] 02:21, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Ah, okay. I'll talk with him about it instead. Sorry about that. When you get the chance, just straighten up XL-er's article. That would be a big help. Thanks! [[User:Starscream7|'Days of Future Past']] 20:14, February 19, 2014 (UTC)